1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as a printer.
2. Related Art
An example of a liquid ejecting apparatus is an ink jet printer that includes a nozzle surface wiper that wipes a nozzle surface, which discharges ink, of an ink jet head and a side surface wiper that wipes a side surface that is different from the nozzle surface (for example, see JP-A-2006-346890).
When a wiping operation is performed by using wipers, adherents (waste products) such ink removed from an ink jet head adhere to the wipers. The adherents on the wipers can adhere to the ink jet head again when the next wiping operation is performed.
In order to prevent such readhesion of the adherents to the ink jet head, members different from the wipers may be provided to clean the wipers. However, the cleaning members provided for the individual wipers may complicate the structure of the apparatus.
Such a problem is common not only among printers that eject ink to perform printing, but also among most liquid ejecting apparatuses that have a plurality of wiping sections for wiping a liquid ejecting head.